1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for manufacturing prefabricated, lightweight, reinforced composite railroad ties, laid transversely and fastened to hold rails securely in position. The present invention further relates to an apparatus and method of recycling railroad ties already in use to make new railroad ties that can be stronger and weather-resistant without further creosote impregnation. The present invention further relates to manufacture of other structural components, for example telephone poles, bridge-building structural components, etc.
2. Related Art
Creosote-impregnated wooden railroad ties long have been the standard for railroad construction. Currently, due to environmental bans on creosote impregnation, the diminishing supply of wood, and wood conservation efforts, a need exists for a new, economical, uniform, easily-installed replacement for wood ties with superior quality and durability compared to conventional wood ties, and economical life-cycle costs. It will be desirable for any new railroad tie designs be adaptable to new construction ideas both related and unrelated to railroad uses, and automation, with design and manufacturing flexibility to meet new challenges as rail systems become more complex. The new ties must be strong, extremely durable, consistent in quality and adaptable to new rail design concepts. It is further desirable for any new railroad tie to be adaptable to use for other construction needs, economical, and favorable to conservation of resources.